Release Me
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. A squeal to Arrest Me. Starrk is celebrating his new promotion, but Ichigo has other plans in mind. Handcuffs, alcohol consumption, smut, & voyeurism.


** A squeal to Arrest Me just like I promised. I made it extra smutty for my StarrkIchi fans! High five for you guys! I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you guys think. P.S. I got a lot of free time on my hands, any pairings you want done? Let me know in your reviews!**

XoXoXOXoXoX

Ichigo smiled and waved at yet another one of Starrk's friends as they stopped by to congratulate Starrk on his promotion. Ichigo looked up to the man standing next to him and smiled gently. The older male paid no mind to him as Ichigo placed his head on his shoulder. Although Ichigo would never admit it aloud, he was very proud of his boyfriend on becoming Chief of Police and apparently so was everyone else. Ichigo sighed, this wasn't what he had in mind for his boyfriend. Of course he knew this was the day Starrk was being promoted and don't get him wrong he was very happy, but it was also their two year anniversary and Ichigo didn't have any intentions of being here when he and Starrk made their plans. Ichigo sighed once more.

This was the day they met and if you recall, they also had sex. It may seem dumb, but Ichigo found this day to be very important. The day after their night together, Starrk asked him out on a date and they hit it off. Today was their two year anniversary, but Starrk just so happened to get promoted today too. Just fantastic, right? Starrk made Ichigo happy and Ichigo just wanted to make Starrk equally as happy too, even if it was just one day of guaranteed sex.

"Ichigo, what's the matter? You've been frowning all day. It's kinda killing my mood." Starrk told his boyfriend. Ichigo looked up at him and waved him off silently.

"Don't mind me, you go on and enjoy yourself. Honestly, I'm fine." He said giving Starrk a somewhat fake smile. This in return caused Starrk to sigh. He pulled Ichigo gently towards a smaller, quieter place in the crowned room to talk to him.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Starrk asked him quietly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ichigo replied.

"Yes, you do. The whole it's our anniversary thing? Is it bothering you that we can't be alone today?" Ichigo paused for moment, contemplating whether or not he felt like dealing with this before he started angrily venting.

"Yes! It is! All I wanted to do was fuck my boyfriend on the day we officially started dating, lay and glow in the after math of our orgasms, maybe have a little pillow talk together and watch a movie or something. But instead I'm sharing you with all these people that I don't even know. This is the first time I got to you alone all of night and it's about this. We planned this months in advanced and then you get promoted. I'm happy and all that shit but," he leans closer to Starrk. "but I'm really horny!" he whispered in Starrk's ear, unknowingly making the older man smile.

"Hey, I was looking forward to it too, hell I even had it marked on my calendar, but it wasn't my choice to have the promotion celebration today. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you later on today. Promise." Starrk suggested. Ichigo gave the man a blank look.

"Yeah, right. You and I both know you'll go home, strip, and cuddle me all night. And then before you know it, its morning and I'm grumpy because I didn't get any dick the night before." Ichigo hissed out. Starrk chuckled at the man's temper, partly why he was with him in the first place. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Then I'll make it up to you some other way. I promise Ichigo." Starrk said as he held Ichigo's hand endearingly. At that moment, Grimmjow patted Starrk on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy! Congrats on the promotion. And hey Ichigo, you're looking awfully angry today. I love it." Grimmjow told them. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Not today Grimmjow. Not today…"

"Yeah, you'd better leave him alone. So, did you need something?" Starrk asked. Grimmjow took a sip of his drink before answering.

"Yeah, they're about to start the ceremony."

"Oh, alright. Ichigo, please be nice. It won't take long. We'll be out of here before you know it." Starrk said as he kissed Ichigo good-bye before walking towards the stage. Grimmjow chuckled beside him.

"You're gonna be here a while, you know." Ichigo peaked over at him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Are you kidding me? Aizen's retiring and Starrk's taking his place. You know Aizen's going to have something to say. You know how much that man loves to hear himself talk." Grimmjow finished as he took another sip of his beverage. Ichigo groaned with frustration.

"Ugh, God I forgot about him. Why is he so self-centered? And a bastard!?" Ichigo questioned aloud. Grimmjow laughed quietly beside him and held out his drink.

"Here, you need it more than I do." Ichigo raised a suspicious eyebrow before questioning him.

"W-What is it?"

"Damn, why so suspicious? It's just alcohol. I figured you needed it more than I do. You looked _waaaay _to stressed out. And wrinkles aren't flattering for anyone, even for someone who's as cute as you, Ichigo." Ichigo accepted the drink, but frowned.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Grimmjow? I keep telling you I'm dating Starrk now. Nothing is going to happen with us." Ichigo tells him with a charming smile intact. Grimmjow shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm not sayin' I saw you first, but…I saw you first."

"And I keep telling you I'm dating Starrk. Look Grimm, I'm flattered that you've taken, uh, interest in me, but I'm in a relationship with Starrk. Meaning, I can't possibly be in a relationship with you." Ichigo explains. Grimmjow smirks and leans into Ichigo's ear.

"Doesn't gotta be a relationship. It could be one good fuck and I'll leave you alone. Just one…" Grimmjow pleads. Ichigo hesitates to answer, mentally imagining himself underneath Grimmjow. His face is immediately engulfed in the flames of embarrassment. Ichigo shakes his head vigorously.

"N-No, I'm okay." He refuses politely. Grimmjow grins at him, seeing right through him.

"You were really thinking about it weren't you? Heh, I knew you couldn't resist me. Like I said, think about it. Just once. Not like Starrk will find out about it. Oh and Ichi, you've had a hard-on for a good 3 minutes now. Ta-da!" Grimmjow says as he walks away. Ichigo blushes once more as he looks down and sees Grimmjow was right. Ichigo groans as he downs the rest of his drink.

"I need more liquor." Ichigo said with his blush still in place as he paced over to the refreshments table.

XoXoXOXoXoX

After two hours of talking and pretend smiling, Starrk was finally about to relax, but he could not find his boyfriend anywhere. He'd asked around and everyone had said that they hadn't seen him. Starrk wasn't worried, he knew Ichigo could handle himself, not only that but the police station wasn't exactly extremely big so his options were limited. Starrk just assumed he needed some air from the crowded area. He resumed looking, but towards the back of the police station this time.

It was then that he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into an office, his office to be exact. When he turned around to confront whomever it was that decided to grab him, he felt lips placed on his neck.

"W-What the hell?" Starrk questioned as he tried to push off whoever it was attacking his neck. When the person finally back away, he realized it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing back here in my office. You know you're not allowed back here. C'mon let's go."

"Oh c'mon Starrk. S'not like I was touching anything I wasn't supposed ta'." Ichigo slurred as walked back over to Starrk's desk and flipped on the miniature lamp placed there. Starrk strutted over to where he was and leaned closely to Ichigo's face. Ichigo tried to lean away, but nearly lost his balance in doing so. He was caught by Starrk, who frowned with disapproval.

"Ichigo, are you drunk? And don't lie to me because I can smell it on your breath." Starrk told him sternly. Ichigo giggled and nipped at Starrk's lip.

"So maybe I had a few too many and maybe I didn't, who cares? And besides, I found somethin' really interestin' in your drawers!" Starrk grit his teeth.

"You went into my drawers!? Ichigo, do you realize I have files you are not authorized to see!?" Starrk question Ichigo furiously.

"S'okay, I didn't look through that stuff. It was borin' anyway…" Starrk rubbed his temples.

"Alright, enough of this. We're going home, ceremony or not." Starrk grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him along. Ichigo stopped Starrk and pulled his wrist free and pushed Starrk towards his desk, where he fell and landed in his desk chair.

"Don't you want to see what I found?" Ichigo asked innocently. Starrk sighed.

"No. Right now I just want to get you home and get you in bed so you can sleep the liquor out of your system. Now let me up, Ichigo." Ichigo kept his hands behind his back, hiding whatever it was he had found in Starrk's desk. Starrk tried to stand up, but was pushed back down. Ichigo then sat on his lap to keep him from moving.

"I won't take long…" Ichigo sang in a cheery voice. Before Starrk could answer, Ichigo placed his lips on his. Even though he was supposed to be getting them out of there, he was finding himself more and more distracted by his strawberry boyfriend. That is, until he heard the unsettling sound of handcuffs clicking against his wrist. When he pulled away from the kiss, he saw Ichigo smiling brightly.

"I found handcuffs! And a nightstick!" Ichigo said as he waved the nightstick around.

"Ichigo put that down before you hurt yourself and release me, right now." Ichigo gave a sly grin.

"Release you?" he repeated. Starrk growled in frustration.

"Yes, release me. Right. Now!" Ichigo licked his lips and removed himself from Starrk's lap. He situated himself between Starrk's legs and palmed his growing erection. Ichigo looked up at Starrk with seductive, chocolate colored eyes sprinkled with honey speckles.

"Okay, I'll _release_ you." Ichigo said as he grabbed Starrk's zipper with his teeth. Starrk groaned.

"As much as I really, really want to continue this, I really, _really_, don't want to get caught here like this and get fired. I'm more than happy to pick this up when we get home but right now is not the best time for this_, Ichigoooooooo_! Shit!" Starrk hissed through his teeth as Ichigo engulfed his entire member with ease.

Starrk watched through hooded eyes as Ichigo bobbed up and down on his member. Ichigo pulled off and made eye contact with the man before going down slowly, making sure to pay extra attention to his balls, which he fondled with his hands. Ichigo deep throated Starrk's member once more before pulling off again with a pop.

"Still want me to stop?" he asked the older male. Starrk groaned.

"Ichi, you're drunk."

"Maybe so, but not to the point where I don't know I'm sucking my own boyfriend off. Now lemme finish." He said, not really giving Starrk a choice in the matter.

Ichigo sucked the underside of Starrk's cock before licking the tip back and forth. Ichigo loved the sounds his boyfriend produced when he was aroused. It made him even hornier. Ichigo sucked the head in slowly before pushing it in until it was all the way at the back of his throat. He swallowed a few times before humming.

"Nngh, s-shit. Ichigo…" Starrk groaned when Ichigo hummed around him. Ichigo smiled to himself knowing that he was the one making his boyfriend lose his usual composure. He glanced up at Starrk and groaned with desire as he looked at the erotic sight of his boyfriend with his head thrown back, hair messy and out of place, sweat decorating his neck and forehead, and hazy grayish-blue eyes staring at him with need. Yes, he was the only one that could do this to him.

He felt Starrk's member pulsate and he mentally grinned, knowing what that meant.

"I-Ichi. Ichigo. Pull off, I'm gonna cum." Ichigo continued his sucking, but added obscenely loud slurping sounds.

"Ichigo, g-get off! I'm c-cumming!"

"Ay pwease…" Ichigo said with Starrk's member still in his mouth. Starrk groaned and threw his head back, now thrusting his hips in Ichigo's warm mouth.

"Fuck, please?!" He screeched as Ichigo pulled off of him with a smirk. He gave Starrk time to catch his breath before he attached himself to Starrk's lips once again. Tongues battled for dominance and of course Starrk won. Ichigo pulled away with a grin.

"What's the matter? Savin' it for when you blow your load inside me?" Ichigo asked as he sucked on Starrk's neck. Starrk growled.

"Uncuff me." He said quietly.

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo said as he dug in Starrk's drawer again and retrieved a small bottle of strawberry scented lube. He frowned in distaste.

"As much as I find this lube extremely unoriginal, I'll still put on a show for you." Ichigo said as he lubed up the nightstick. Starrk's eyes darkened with lust as he realized what Ichigo was about to do. He watched as Ichigo sat on his desk in front of him and pulled his pants down just enough to see his hole. Ichigo then angled the nightstick towards his butt and slowly stuck it in. He moaned quietly once it was settled in. He tested the waters by moving it slowly and when he found it didn't hurt, he started to thrust faster.

"Mmph, fuck. Starrk…" he moaned loudly.

Starrk couldn't believe what he was seeing. He admired Ichigo as though he was a piece of art as he watched Ichigo thrusting into himself thinking it was Starrk. Starrk groaned as he imagined the warmth he would feel when Ichigo uncuffed him.

"Hey Starrk, you in here?" a voice called from the other side of the door before it was opened.

"Woah, shit. I-"

"Grimmjow, you either come in or out? Pick one." Stark said angrily, hating being interrupted at a time like this.

Grimmjow stood still for a moment, but when he caught sight of Ichigo masturbating with Starrk's nightstick, his mind was made up. He quietly closed the door so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself. He made his way over to Lillinette's desk and sat and watched from across the room.

"Ichi, can you stick it in any deeper?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk. Ichigo moaned loudly as he stuck it in further. Starrk shot Grimmjow a warning glare before looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo stopped and pulled it out slowly.

"Starrk, fuck me…" Ichigo moaned out desperately.

"You have to uncuff me first." Ichigo moaned quietly and grabbed the key from his pocket before reaching to uncuff Starrk.

Immediately, Starrk got up and slammed Ichigo on his desk as he lubed himself up.

"You've been playing games this entire time. Now, you're going to pay the price." He said as he roughly entered Ichigo.

"Oh, fuck yes! H-Harder Starrk. D-Do me harder! YES!" Ichigo screamed as Starrk continued to pound into him relentlessly. Starrk could see Grimmjow rubbing himself as he watched intently, but that was the least of his concerns. Starrk grunted as Ichigo clamped down on him. He pulled out of Ichigo and turned him so that he was on his stomach and pulled down the remaining part of his pants.

"S-Starrk, its _sooo_ good. Go faster, deeper!"

"Shit…" Grimmjow grunted from his corner of the room. Starrk hummed and hissed.

"I'm close Ichi." He moaned.

"Me too. C-Cum with me…" Starrk silently nodded in approval as he gripped Ichigo member and stroked it in time with his thrusts to get Ichigo off before he did.

"O-Oh shit! Starrk, I'm gonna-fuck! I'm cumming!" Ichigo said, followed by a long drawn out moan and shot spurts of white cream on Starrk's hand.

"Fuck!" Starrk hissed as he came.

They all sat quietly, panting from their activities and catching their breath. Grimmjow was the first to break the silence.

"Heh, that was pretty hot."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Starrk groaned out as he pulled out of Ichigo's warm insides. Ichigo made some type of noise of discomfort before going back to sleep.

"Happy anniversary Starrk." He managed to mumble in his sex hazed state. Grimmjow laughed as he fixed himself.

"Aw, ain't that just the cutest thing?"

"Shut up Grimmjow. Clean up this mess too. It's filthy in here…" Starrk commanded.

"What? I'm not cleanin' you and Ichigo's jizz!" Grimmjow protested.

Starrk gathered up Ichigo and placed him on his back. "You are if you want to continue working here. And you can take that as a warning for hitting on Ichigo all the damn time." Starrk said as he walked out the room leaving Grimmjow to clean up all three of their messes. It was then that Starrk felt Ichigo snuggle into his neck before he spoke.

"You didn't say it back…" Starrk smiled, already knowing what he was getting at.

"Happy anniversary to you too Ichigo."

**Ugh! It's kinda late. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And remember to ask about pairings! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
